The Past Takes A Halliwell
by alexywill22
Summary: Haunted by the memories of his mistakes and a mysterious set of dreams, Chris Halliwell start to lose a grip on who he is or was.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** The Past Takes A Halliwell.

**Summary:** Haunted by the memories of his mistakes and a mysterious set of dreams, Chris Halliwell ponders start to lose a grip on who he is or was.

**Timeline:** Set in late 2028, after the Wyatt and Chris's time travel to 2006 in Forever Charmed. Age check: Wyatt (26), Chris (24), Melinda (22), Twins (21), Prue (20), Henry (19).

**Notes:** This is my own little theory regarding Chris's timeline changes and particular origin and his connection to the Charmed One's past.

**Chapter 1:**

I spend too much time thinking these days. It's unavoidable really. I've always been a workaholic. And my line of work requires me to be… well, to be a watcher. To keep an eye on things so they don't get out of hand. To prevent the bad from happening or, if does happen, contain it as best as I can. And this just leaves me with a lot of time to reflect on my thoughts… my life. Lately, it's just more than a bit annoying.

So what do I do for a living, you ask?

I'm… well, for lack of a better word, a Guardian Angel. The correct term is Whitelighter. We're magical agents sent to earth to guide people who are meant to do great good in the world on their right path. Most of these people are magical in nature too. They're known as Witches. And are often quite stubborn about listening to us. Lucky for them I also happen to be part witch. And one who has broken more rules than probably anyone. At least anyone who hasn't turned to the side of evil.

The thing is, even if some of my colleagues question my methods, I'm pretty good at what I do. And because I'm willing to go where they won't I'm quite demanded. Not that my bosses would ever admit to that. They know the consequences that come with the way I do things. And they rather not be caught approving any of it. And hey, I can't blame them. I have to live with the choices I made. And frankly, I'm not sure I'll be able to much longer. Not if things keep on like this…

But I can't focus on that right now.

Right now I sit on the ledge of a building. Waiting for my charge. She's a cute kid, bit on the Goth side, just coming into her powers. She's a Fire Starter. Dangerous species in my line of work. They tend to be the ones easier sway to the side of evil. We call it the Hot Head complex. You see, when someone just awakens as a witch, there's a 48 hour window for them to choose a side. They can want to use their powers for the good of humanity or be persuaded into using them on innocents and therefore siding with evil.

Yeah, I know. Who the hell comes up with this stuff, right?

Anyways, I met her and explained what was happening. But she's 18 and stubborn and blew me off. And since I can't force her to be good I had to back off and let her do what she wanted. And what she wanted was to spend time with some little jerk-off called Dave. Who also happens to be a Warlock. That is not a male witch as so many people wrongly assume. A Warlock is a witch, yes, but an evil one. One that uses black and demonic magic. They often gain powers after killing good witches. I'm not sure if this Dave person wants my charge for her power or for a playmate, but neither works for me.

So I stalked them for a while. Didn't really bother warning her anymore. Let her play with fire, no pun intended. How else can she learn, really?

They arrived like I expected them too at the rooftop of a building in the middle of the city and started to make out like the hormone filled teenagers they were. They didn't notice me. Cloaking is a very handy ability for a Whitelighter to have. You can basically spy on anyone you want. Don't worry, most of them are too prude-like to ever try this power in some naughty fashion. And I wasn't exactly enjoying the show in a voyeuristic manner either. As they went on macking I noticed there was a third person at their side. Another girl, around their age, who was bound and gagged.

Guess my charge had chosen a side.

Still… I didn't reveal myself. Not yet. I had to be sure. Maybe there was still hope in her.

Now you're likely judging me. A girl is being held captive by two supernatural creatures that have probably the worse intentions in the world for her and I just plan to sit here and wait and see what happens? Well, yes. I do. As I said before, you may question my methods, but I'm pretty good at what I do.

"I'm not sure about all this…" My charge says after she removes her tongue from his mouth. Teenagers. Ech.

"What is there to doubt? You were given a gift." Dave starts, and I have to admit, his tone of voice and general concerned act is pretty good. "And she tortured you. She humiliated you and your friends. It's time for her to get what she has coming. You can rid this world of her. Of people like her. I'll be here… helping you." It's all the crap teenagers who been bullied want to hear, really. I can see why Dave went this route.

Now the question is what would she do?

She looked at him and looked at the other girl on the floor beside her. She lifted her hand and the fire engulfed her hand, not burning her. She was already pretty skilled despite her short use of it. I didn't move, just watched. She could still choose not to. And call me heartless, but the tied up girl was not my concern, my charge was. Even if she was an innocent.

She pointed the fire at the girl.

I didn't move.

She glared for a long moment. There was hesitation in her still. This is what I was waiting for. There was still a chance she could choose the right side.

Too bad I never got the chance to see what she would've done.

The intended victim disappeared in a familiar shower of blue swirling lights. That's how Orbing looks like. Orbing is the main form of transportation of Whitelighters. With it we can go anywhere in the known worlds just by thinking about it in a manner of minutes or seconds. Of course what I witnessed right now was not a young Whitelighter orbing out to safety. No this was a different form of Orbing. One that's limited to certain people in the magical community. Particularly people who are related to me.

In fact, I knew his cocky voice would appear before he opened his mouth.

"That's enough." He called out as his own form appeared in a different swirl of orb lights behind the now startled teenage couple. He held his right hand out and unleashed what must've been not even half of his full telekinetic power, though you wouldn't know that from how hard Dave hit the brick wall. My charge yelped and seemed to consider using her power against him. Not that my brother gave her the chance. "No." He put her inside a magical force field.

Yes. This blonde endlessly powerful and grumpy looking man is my brother. And this is basically my family's way of butting in when we think someone needs help. Which means I'm going to get lectured in a few minutes.

"Who the hell are you?" Dave the Warlock stupidly asked as he got back to his feet, an energy ball already charged in his left hand. I say stupidly because someone who hasn't even the slightest idea of who Wyatt Matthew Halliwell is can be considered a poor bastard who has no business being evil.

Yes, there's a bit of envy when I say that. What can I say? How can you not have an inferiority complex with this guy? I mean he could use his powers from the womb. Mull that one over.

Wyatt didn't even bother with the guy for long. He deflected the energy ball with his own little orb shield, cause yes, he is capable of that too, thank you very much, and hurled back his own brand of energy attacked, vanquishing the Warlock before he could even utter or hurl anything more. My charge pretty much stood silent and shocked. And who could blame her at this point.

"That is the result of choosing the path of evil." My brother condescended to the traumatized girl as he dropped the barrier he had locked her in. "Go home." The girl didn't exactly need more of incentive than that and was running into the rooftop's door as fast as her trembling legs allowed. "Were you planning on ever intervening on what was going on here?"

That was directed at me. Cloaking is handy for people who aren't that skilled to the detect you, but you might remember me saying my brother is all powerful, so there's no real hiding from him.

"I was." I said, letting my body appear as I walked towards my brother. My eyes gave away just how pissed off I was by his intervention. However I kept a sarcastic smirk on my face. Since I knew that would drive my older brother crazy. "You're the one that stepped in on my plan here."

"Plan?" He spat, almost like I was badmouthing mom or something. "Are you kidding me here?" I simple shrugged. "What is going on with you lately?"

That was a loaded question. And one I didn't really have an answer to. Not that I didn't know the answer. Of course I knew. It was one of the consequences I was having trouble living with now. But it wasn't something I could tell my family. Especially him. So I just stood there for a moment, blinking before I replied.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It wasn't the most convincing way to deflect the topic, but I don't exactly know what Wyatt expected to accomplish by confronting me. He got his way with everyone most of the time, but never with me.

"This thing… you almost left an innocent die. And that's not even the first time you've done this—"

"No one died." I cut before he would list them. I should've expected for those incidents to resurface in some way. I just didn't expect for Wyatt to be the one who would shove them in my face.

"Doesn't make it any right or necessary." I didn't agree, obviously, but I didn't say it. "For the last few months you've been acting completely different. You're cagey, you're putting innocents in the line of fire and you're hanging out with demons—"

"I've always had demonic contacts." I clarify, now showing a little bit more anger than I wanted to. What he was implying bothered me, yeah, but it bugged more that it was him of all people who was doing the accusing.

"Yes, you have. But now that's where most people say that they can find you. Down there." I roll my eyes, and Wyatt controls his urge to punch me, I'm sure. "Something's going on with you and… we're family. I want to help you."

I know he does. But he can't. None of them can. This is my problem to deal with.

"Don't follow me." I say and turn my back to him.

"Chris…" He tries, but I'm already nothing but an orb cloud, drifting in the wind away from his presence. He wants to help. That's good. That's awesome and sweet and the right thing to do. But he can't. None of them know. None of them can understand what it was like.

What it was like to die the way I died.

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**As of yet, The Mitchell twins haven't been given canon names, however, in one of the Charmed novels one of them was named Pandora, and since the same people behind the novels are now taking care of the Comic book, I figured it was safe as any to use. I just mention this in case there's confusion of who the character is.

**Chapter 2:**

My death was a unique one. Months before it, I came dangerously close to dying and was visited by an Angel of Death. There's only one, or so I thought, but apparently this was a special circumstance that required the one that visited me to appear. And to actually warn me about what was to come. Well, warning is not actually what he did. He actually advised me to live what little I had left.

I didn't listen. I was far too focused on trying to not fade away.

I faded anyway, but only for a moment. Before I could 'cross over' the universe gave me another chance. I didn't know it would only last 9 months or so, but at the time, I thought I have cheated destiny and got away with it.

But as the Angel of Death has told several members of my family over the years, you can't cheat Death. When it comes for you, it comes for you.

Ironically it came for me in the form of the man I was trying to find. At first I didn't know who it was, or what it was, just knew there was someone or something that I needed to stop to avoid a terrible future. A future where our mother was dead and my brother was a power hungry overlord who had half taken over the world. Where he killed who ever stood in his way, including friends and family.

Good and evil didn't matter in that world. It was all about power for Wyatt. Someone had to stop him. But no one, including myself had the power to do so. I had almost given up on hope for a better world. Till I met her.

Bianca.

She was strong-willed and powerful and fierce and beautiful. She was a Phoenix Witch, normally mercenaries who never choose a real side but their own, but their kind suffered as much as the rest of us when Wyatt rose to power. She originally intended to kill me as a way to get back at Wyatt, but things turned out quite differently.

We fell in love. Deeply, and given the circumstances, hopelessly. Wyatt wouldn't approve or tolerate it. Bianca was part of the resistance after all. So we devised a plan. Time travel is taboo in the magic community. Because you can't know what you will be changing. And time travel works in an unstable way. If you're not calculative enough in your actions the ripple effects of one tiny event could destroy the entire existence of your present timeline.

But in this case, the risk seemed well worth it. What could possibly be worse than what we wee already living with?

So we studied the books. I learned more about my family than I could ever thought possible. I consulted oracles and seers about the many possible outcomes that my trip could cause to our own time and finally found a way to do it. I was ready to live with the consequences. Or so I thought.

Bianca fell under his clutches so I could travel back. It was one way so there was never danger of me being followed by him. That was naïve of us to think since we were wrong. And it caused Bianca her life eventually when she was recruited by him to bring me back. It didn't work, lucky for us.

The plan was simple enough too. In order to prevent Wyatt from becoming what we knew we had to stop what turned him to the dark first. There were no real clues as to what did it. I just knew it happened around the time he was 1 or 2 years old. As I mentioned before, he was powerful even as an infant. I came back and through a series of events tricked my mother and her sisters, The Charmed ones, into letting me stay as their Whitelighter and purposely sent them against every possible demon responsible for Wyatt's fall into darkness.

I'm not going to lie. I did more than that. I manipulated, lied including to my family, and even killed several magical beings, in an effort to create a better future from the one I came from. I even almost got in the way of my own conception, which is not as gross as it sounds, in order to protect Wyatt. Eventually my family caught on to my lies and I was forced to fill them in on most of the truth and my own origin. They quickly became my allies, and at one point we thought we found and stopped the threat against Wyatt.

We were wrong. Because it was someone amongst our own who wanted to hurt Wyatt. An Elder, trusted by my father and family and myself. In his attempt to kill my brother he would've likely turn him into the monster he became in my timeline. In my last living efforts, I tried to stop him from taking Wyatt.

He mortally wounded me. No magical healing could save me at this point. I was a time displaced dying Witch. Death finally came to collect.

I died in my father's arms, under the tearful watch of my Aunt Paige.

Obviously that was not the end of me.

Time travel… it's tricky. And even the people who practice it as much as I did can't fully understand the repercussions.

When I woke up again, I was no longer in my father's arms. Or at the manor. Or in 2004. I was in my apartment, in my bed. And then all came rushing in. The new memories of the new future I created and the old ones flooded in simultaneously. It was painful, confusing and for a moment all I could do was toss and turn painfully in my bed as the images induced the most horrible headaches I've ever experienced in either life.

I never expected this to happen. The Chris who travelled back in time should've ceased to exist. He should've remained nothing more than a possibility. The people I consulted say it's because of the way I died. I was born the same day. There's supposed to be some sort of mystical connection between all that. Somehow, in the Grand Design of things, the Two Timelines had to become one. And because it was all my doing I had to bare the burden of knowing all that happened in the land of What Could've and the land of What Did.

It took me a few hours to sort it out. In this changed future, Wyatt was nothing but the example of good. Mom and Dad were still together and I had another sibling. Her name is Melinda. She's very much like my Aunt Phoebe. I have a bunch of cousins. Some existed in my original future, some didn't. We all fought demons still, but we seemed to be happy. I never met Bianca in this future though.

And that was the thought that stuck.

I considered looking for her, but part of me just figured that in this world we wouldn't work out. There were no circumstances for us to meet anymore. We got what we wanted. She was likely alive again too. And maybe happy. And that probably meant that I wasn't supposed to be in her life. I thought I could just let it go. Live with this. A few painful memories were well worth paying for a future where everyone was happy, right?

Except I wasn't. And it showed.

I obviously still harbored a strong resentment against Wyatt. And watching him be so good and loved bothered me. I knew it was not right, but I couldn't help it. Then the dreams started. These are essentially the main source of my outbursts, I believe.

The first time it happened I went a blind date my cousin Pandora sent me on almost forcefully in an attempt to get me out of my newly found funk. Not that she had any idea as to why I was like this, but it was sweet of her to try anyways. We went to this place, a Restaurant that's been around since like forever. My mom actually used to work there when it was called Quake. The girl was cute enough too, and not completely uninteresting.

But I couldn't really focus on her. I was fixated on the place. Like I've been there before. With someone else. Someone important. Which was ludicrous. I hadn't been there before. Well, maybe once when I time travelled, but not with anyone that would invoke these feelings. But it was almost as being in this place brought up a memory I couldn't remember fully. Conversations meshed together that weren't making much sense to me.

After a bit of effort I seemed to be able to function again. Asked my date questions, prompting a light conversation. But then I found myself distracted again. At the far end of the restaurant, at a table filled with what appeared to be young businessmen celebrating some kind of promotion or deal. They all were being a little louder, but that wasn't what caught my attention. No. it was just one of them.

There was nothing really special about him. Hazel eyes, dirty blonde hair that he wore in a way that seemed un-kept but took a lot of time to get that way. He was older than me, maybe 6 or 7 years older. Nothing familiar about his looks really. My sister and cousins would likely dub him 'hot'. But it seemed that I was drawn to him for other reasons. For a moment I wondered if he was magical but I couldn't sense anything from him. Then he looked at me. And we held each other's look for maybe a few seconds, but it felt longer.

After that I felt dizzy. I excused myself to my date and went to the bathroom, tried to wash away what was happening, but it didn't work out like I wanted exactly. Instead I blacked out…

_It was in a park. __A woman, around her mid twenties, that looked eerily familiar to me waited for someone. Then a man, about the same age as her showed up. They talk, and though their words don't really make much sense to me, I can gather it's about some sort of impending danger and then declare their feelings for each other. Then abruptly it would change to another scene. The man would lie in her arms dead…_

"Chris…" I knew it was Pandora who was beside the bed I was in when I next woke up. She explained that my date had called 911 and rushed me here. The doctors said that they didn't find anything but would like to keep me overnight just to be sure, in typical doctor form. We being who we are made my cousin ask if something supernatural was afoot, but because I still didn't know what had happened myself, I decided to lie.

"No idea. Maybe I just need to take a few days off."

"Probably best." She agreed, though she didn't fully believe me.

The dream came back many nights after that. Some times the words were different or it played in a different form, but the outcome was still the same. The death of that man. I couldn't help but wonder if the guy from the restaurant was connected to all this somehow. But I started to search for him as best as I could. But without a picture or anything, there wasn't much to go on.

Maybe that's why I was so frustrated with my job these days. After what happened with Wyatt, tonight, I just couldn't really lie to myself anymore. The dreams were a constant and both sets of memories in my head were turning me into a new Chris I wasn't recognizing anymore.

I orbed to my apartment, in my room and just let myself fall on the bed. I was ready to give up. Just go crazy already. It seemed easier than dealing. Then my phone rang and somehow I knew that it would be good news for me when I saw the caller ID.

"DJ?"

"I found him."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Probably the last one for 2010, unless I'm not so busy before the weekend.

**Chapter 3:**

Darryl Jr. Morris was a close friend of the family. His father and my mother and aunts, AKA the Charmed Ones, worked side by side several times back in the day. Like his father and grandfather before him, he joined the force and worked his way up to Detective Status. And much like his father found himself helping the Halliwells in covering their tracks from the public to keep magic from being exposed.

One trait he thankfully didn't inherit from his father was his hesitation when it came to magic. This was probably because he grew up with most of us, so he was always exposed to it. If anything he's always interested and eager to learn new things about it. And he considers me and my siblings to be like his own siblings as well. So when I came with the little info I had on the mystery man from the restaurant he promised me he would be able to track him down. He got a sketch artist for me and I gave as good of a description as I could. DJ also promised not to tell my brother or sister, something I was grateful for.

It had been weeks and nothing really came of it. I simply assumed that he gave up. And really, I wasn't going to blame the guy. He tried. But then I got the call. And after Wyatt's semi intervention I could use some good news.

We agreed to meet the next day, since he didn't want me going on my own with this. If anyone else had tried that with me they would've received a cloud of orbs full of pissed off Chris. But I trusted DJ had the best intentions and really, if the guy came through for me the least I could do was exercise some level of patience.

So reluctantly I let myself go to sleep.

_I was talking to my mother. Well, no, it wasn't me who was talking, the voice was someone else's, female, but the face of the woman next to whoever was talking was definitely my mothers. She looked much younger though. __Now I could see the woman who was talking and it was the same woman of my previous dreams. The conversation was too distant to understand but my focused was on the woman's face. _

_I know her._

When I woke up, it was already pass ten in the morning. I took a shower and got dressed. I was meeting DJ at noon, so I had plenty of time to go home and confirm my newfound knowledge. It was in moments like these I was most fond of the power to orb. It made scheduling many things during the day something easy to do. In a few minutes I was already materializing in the Manor's attic. It was the safest place to orb in the manor.

"Hi, Chris." It was also some times the most crowded space. Someone always occupied it either for demonic research reasons or spell casting. It was after all where the Book of Shadows, our sacred Family Magical Tome, rested. The one occupying the Attic currently was my previously mentioned little sister. Melinda.

"Hey, Mel." I say as breezily as I can, though I'm pretty sure that Wyatt has already explained the events of last night and she's as concerned as he is. Lucky for me, Mel knew better than to try and get me to talk. I walked closer to where she was standing, which was by the potions' table. She was clearly in the middle of some sort of magical situation. Something that could work in my advantage. I could get info out of her without getting her to overly focus on why I needed the info. "Demonic trouble?"

"Sort of. Prue and I got in the middle of this guy who decided that it would be fun to trap girls in fairy tales. And then keep them locked in these sort of pocket dimensions as his many wives." I smirked over that explanation. This is what passes for casual conversation in my house. "No big though, we just need to—"

"That sounds awesome." I say cutting her off right there, or else I would be stuck on a never-ending exposition scene. "Say, Mel, you wouldn't happen to know if the Book has any memory spells?"

"A ton." She said as she started to fill potion bottles with the liquid she had been brewing throughout our conversation. "What exactly do you need?"

"Um, well something that could help with repressed memories." I was being vague, but truth was, I wasn't entirely sure what would help me here. Just knew that I had to be prepared for whatever situation my confrontation with the mystery man could bring.

"Troubled charged?" She asked, giving me a look that clearly wanted more details out of me, but I simply nodded and Mel knew she wouldn't get anything. "Right. Hmm… actually there might be one that could help you." She started, placing the bottles on the table and walking over to the Book. Mel was the one most familiar with it of the three of us. Yeah, I know, I should actually be the one that is, but in this version of the future I am not as attached to it as I was previously so many spells in there are my sister and cousins' doing.

See, Mel is the only one of us three still living at the Manor with mom and dad. Pandora, our cousin has recently moved in with her and add our other cousin, Prue, to the mix and they have been operating as the sort of New Charmed Ones. It's kind of cute in a way, but it makes it pretty annoying for the rest of us to get some time with the Book, since they always seem to be hogging it.

"Ah, here it is." She said as she landed on a page. I moved behind her to look, not really recognizing the passage she opened. "This is something that Panda came up with a few months ago to help this girl who was being targeted by a warlock but had no memory of the attacks. You just need to be careful with it. The consequences are still a little hard to define."

Ah, my favorite word. Consequences. "What do you mean?" I asked, already reading the list of ingredients that the spell required.

"Well, it doesn't end up affecting the subject of the spell, but the people around it too. Even the one who casted it. Panda and kept flashing back to that Summer at the lake a million years ago for weeks." Didn't seem like much of a catch to me. How much more can the memories haunt me?

"I'll keep that in mind." I said, moving towards the cabinets by the wall to look for the items that I would need. "I might not use it. This is just to be prepared for anything."

"Good to hear you be cautious about this." She said in that way that meant she was referring to something else and started to gather her potions from the table and make her exit downstairs. "I got to go get some more of these from the kitchen and call Prue to beam me up, so I'll talk to you later." And just like that she left the room. Finally.

See, I did come here for the memory spell, yes, but I needed to read something specific from the book. Something that would raise too many questions with my family if they caught me doing it. It took me a few page turns to find the page but there it was, with a picture to confirm what I already knew.

Prue Halliwell. First Born Sister of the Charmed circle. My mother's big sister. She and her death are considered both a legend and a warning to our family. When she died the Charmed ones ceased to exist. It wasn't till my Aunt Paige was found that the Power of Three was reconstituted. Still, she would've been a powerful Witch had she lived on.

She was definitely the woman from my dreams. But now the question was, why was I having dreams about her at all? Mom didn't talk about her very much. And out of all the ghostly presences I met on either existence, she was not amongst them. What I do know was that she was brave, a bit impulsive in her later years as a witch and some people compared her behavior in fighting evil to my own.

Since she died young, I suppose we have that in common too.

But I still couldn't fathom why I would be dreaming of her. The guy from the restaurant popped into my head again and I moved to find the page of Prue's killer. Shax. There was nothing special about this guy. And he was dead, so that couldn't be it. I sighed in frustration and proceeded to make the pouch I would need to for the spell and wrote the incantation on a post-it. I needed to meet with Darryl soon. This would just have to wait. I orbed to the station and DJ drove us to our destination.

"Buckland's Auction House?" I said, reading the plaque in front of the building we arrived to, as I stood there next to a grinning DJ, who obviously expected me to praise him for his finding. I couldn't though. I was trying to figure out why did this place seem familiar to me. This Déjà vu thing was starting to drive me nuts.

"Yeah. He works here as Artifacts Expert. You know, the guy who identifies if something's work money or not. Like on those TV shows—"

"Yeah, I get that." I felt almost dizzy again, like I was being pulled into some sort of dream. The feeling of familiarity was overwhelming but I couldn't help but think that after I entered those doors I was going to regret doing it. I needed to shake it off. This is something I needed to confront. I came this far, after all.

We took the elevator to where his office was. Being with an officer helps you avoid all the security bull office buildings have. I could've probably orbed straight to him, but there was no need to be reckless about this. At least not yet. DJ basically drew me a background on the guy while we got there. His name was Hayden Peters. No priors of any kind, if anything he was sort of a role model type. Nothing fishy in how he got his job, though apparently he is very successful. There was nothing I could pin as demonic about him.

We got to his office door, and I opened it without knocking, almost feeling eager to what I would find. Like I expected it to be this big thing. Life shattering, even. I was right.

"Bianca?"

My body quivered. Bianca was standing over an injured looking Hayden, who was cornered on the floor in fear of her. She was wearing a business type suit, indicating she had infiltrated herself into the office. Her right hand had an energy ball a-ready, aimed at the man on the floor. She looked at me and I just froze, not sure what to do. I barely registered DJ shutting the door behind us and taking out his gun.

"Freeze!" DJ yelled as he pointed his gun to her.

"Who are you?" Bianca asked annoyed, and it was then it hit me she wouldn't know me. Of course she doesn't. And I just stupidly said her name. And why was she even here? Now? Attacking this guy who maybe be connected to me? In this office space that seemed familiar? Too many questions were rising in my head, and I barely had time to even stutter a response to her when I felt him.

"No… no-no-no." I panicked. He couldn't come here. I didn't want him to be in the same room as her.

But it was too late. The cloud of orbs formed by the window and Wyatt appeared startling the four of us in the room. He didn't even hesitate and waved his hand forward, using his telekinesis and knocking Bianca against the wall.

"No!"

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: **Happy New Years, people. Sorry for the delay. I should be back to a more regular schedule now. I think.

**Chapter ****4:**

The last time the three of us were in a room together he killed her. He killed her because she tried to help me escape from him. He killed her to better make her an example to what happened when someone dared to cross him. It was the worst day of my life right after I saw my mother die in that timeline.

And now _that_ was all I could think about.

I waved my hand towards Wyatt and pushed him with my own telekinetic power against the window frame, almost shattering the glass. I rushed forward to where Bianca had fallen, concerned. This new future didn't matter to me in this moment. I wasn't Chris the happy middle child of a happy family, but the bitter little brother of a sociopath who lost everything thanks to him. DJ moved to help Hayden up, who I also forgot was there, even if he was the reason I came here to begin with.

"Bianca…" I whispered, helping her up.

She looked at me for a moment, and I got my hopes up that she would recognize me…

But she didn't. Instead she yanked her hand away, angrily. She glared at me with no hint of familiarity. Not even a small déjà vu feeling. She didn't know who I was. I stared after her, still concerned, and hurt, and it wasn't till someone else spoke that the reality of it all came back to me.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shouted a rather flustered and scared Hayden. And he had a point. Before I lunged myself into my little bad memory reenactment, DJ and I were just going to ask him a couple of questions. But for some reason Bianca was threatening him. I needed to remember I didn't know her in this timeline, so obviously I couldn't really assume that her being here had to do with me in any way. But did it confirm my suspicions that Hayden was some sort of magical creature of his own right?

"What is he, your charge?" Bianca spat, in that way that made me think she was here on pure business. This was definitely not about me.

Wyatt had shaken off the attack at some point. I was barely keeping track of all of the people in the room. I could feel him glaring even before I turned around and saw him. Why was he even here? Was he following me? Or Bianca? Or Hayden? This was just becoming far too convoluted. And I was still slightly perturbed the three of us remained in the same room.

"Everyone just calm down a second." I say, almost like I was mediating some sort of classroom full of renegade young witches."I'm here for him." I say, pointing to Hayden who was now standing behind DJ, likely because he figured he would be safe with the cop. "Why are you here?" Bianca gave me a look, as if she found it hilarious that I'd even consider that she would actually share that with the room. "Fair enough, we did interrupt you."

"At least you recognized you're impolite." She said almost teasingly, but her eyes were stuck on Wyatt. Of course. He was the biggest threat. And by now she likely figured out who he was.

"And why are you here?" I asked, turning the annoyance in my voice to eleven. Part of that was probably unfair to the current timeline Wyatt, but I couldn't really control my emotions all that well right now.

"Melinda said you were acting strange." Damn it, Mel. Why is my family always like this? "She said you were searching for a memory spell and I just wanted…" This was about last night. I didn't give him the answers he wanted and he figured he would just be around in case I would want to open up. He probably just tracked me down when I saw Bianca and assumed the worse. It was a mistake. I let my anger go a bit, he had good intentions after all.

"I've been having dreams lately, memories that aren't my own, stuff that's not making a lot of sense to me. I thought this guy might be the cause of it." It wasn't a lie. But it wasn't the full truth either. Wyatt's face softened, so he seemed to be somewhat satisfied with this explanation. I took the pouch from my jacket pocket. "I thought maybe if he didn't help I could try to look into the memories—"

"Okay, as much fun as it isn't to witness this tender moment between you two, I suggest you take it elsewhere. I got something to do." Bianca had an energy ready in her hand, clearly ready to put up whatever fight Wyatt was planning to dish out on her.

"Like hell I'm going to let you hurt anyone in this room!" Wyatt protested, already prepared to go into battle mode. I needed to stop this. This isn't what I wanted to get from all of this.

"Bianca, Wyatt, please, stop!" I pleaded, like a child, which I know Wyatt had never seen me do and this seemed to stop him, however, Bianca stopped herself for different reasons.

"How do you know me?" She asked, and really, she had a right to. It was the second time I used her name and I clearly was acting like she mattered to me. But that would never make sense to them.

"Seriously, someone please explain…" Came a voice from behind me, and once again I remembered that Hayden was in the room. I looked back at him and his voice felt so familiar to me. I was getting all the rush of emotions I got back at the restaurant. "…what's going on here? Who are you? Why are you here?" He was scared. Of course he was.

"Chris?" Wyatt asked feebly, searching for an explanation.

Bianca. Hayden. Wyatt. All staring at me to provide answers to this. All pulling me in different directions.

I wanted to tell Bianca all, I wanted to embrace her, kiss her, tell her that it worked. Our sacrifices worked and brought a new peaceful world.

I wanted to be left alone with Hayden, to talk to him, to make sense of all that was in my head. To fix it all before my family found out.

I wanted to tell Wyatt not to worry, and thank him for caring and probably apologize for my attitude…

I felt like three different Chris and I wasn't sure which one of them needed to be here right now.

I was losing my mind, so I barely realized I had started to unwrap the pouch in my hands before the words came from my mouth. "Moments lost in time and space, thoughts and emotions left untold, in this time and in this place, let our memories return tenfold." As I enchanted a gold dust came out from the now opened pouch, expanding into the room before seemingly causing a flash of light.

I am not sure why I thought this would be the right move, but it failed. I didn't remember anything new. I didn't know who Hayden was and why I was dreaming about my mother's deceased sister. Maybe Melinda's spell wasn't as effective as she thought it was…

My eyes adjusted to the room again and then I saw them. Wyatt's first and then Bianca. Both their faces. They were horrified. It dawned on me too quickly. "No…" I barely said. They knew didn't they? I brought up their memories back. But no… it wasn't them. They're not the same as me, are they? "Bianca… I…"

Bianca shook her head. She was crying. She was confused. But she knew who I was. I saw recognition in her eyes. "Don't… I… came here for… I came here for…" She didn't finish. Just looked at me and then at Wyatt. Her killer. The Cause.

She transported away quickly and I barely move to try and stop her. To follow her. What had I done? I looked at Wyatt and his expression was that of complete heartbreak. This man was a good person, a saint almost, and now he knew what he was capable of when consumed by power. He had a few incidents that showed him glimpses of that side of him, but never like this.

"Wyatt it wasn't…" I tried. But he orbed out. "God, what…" This wasn't happening. This turned out far worse than I imagined it would. The two people I wanted sheltered from that future now knew everything. I hated myself for going into this half cocked. For not even thinking about how this could affect them, for not…

A hand was suddenly on my shoulder and for a moment I thought it was DJ, and didn't really move to turn around. "It's okay." But that voice wasn't my old friend's. It was Hayden again. "It's all going to be okay." I didn't turn still. Just felt like letting myself cry it out. I didn't even question why this man was comforting me in any way. His voice was soothing and I felt safe enough to have a moment to break down.

Yet, I didn't. I'm stubborn like that.

Instead I just tried and piece together what happened. Magic and destiny work in a certain way. If something's meant to happen it'll find a way to happen even if the way there has gone off course. I had those dreams so I could meet Hayden and the reason for that had to be Bianca. There was no way it was a coincidence. Somehow she needed to be in this room and so did Wyatt. So I would cast the spell. My visions and dreams were cause by my time travel, so maybe somehow more people remembering the original timeline was something that needed to happen.

I wasn't happy with that, of course, but doesn't mean I couldn't accept it and it gave this whole incident a bit of sense. Except for one part.

Prue Halliwell. How was she involved in all of this?

I turned to look at Hayden and got my answer. The spell _did_ work on me.

My eyes went wide and for a minute I felt the world stop again. I'm surprised I didn't pass out from it all. This should've occurred to me sooner. "You…" I said to Hayden, my voice almost breaking.

"Yeah." He nodded, and even though it was just one word he conveyed all the emotional rush that he was feeling. That we were both feeling.

"Chris, um, what's happening?" DJ asked, not likely getting what was going on. Something that I took as a small relief. At least one person in the room didn't get affected. But for the moment, Bianca and Wyatt became later's issue. "Chris?" He tried again, noticing that Hayden and I were still staring at each other in partial awe.

"I know who he is." I tried explaining but then realized that it would take longer than that to fill in DJ so I didn't try to expand it. Just put it as simply as I could. "Andy." I declared with a smile and Hayden smiled back. "I didn't think we would…"

Hayden just smile and nodded. "It's okay. It's all going to be okay." He repeated before moving to bring me into a hug. "It's going to be okay now, Prue."

Past lives. This _really_ should've occurred to me sooner.

**To be continued.**


End file.
